L'homme de l'étang
by Skayt
Summary: La Dame du lac ? Dépassée. L'homme de l'étang, c'était ça l'avenir !


_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne suis pas beaucoup de pages sur facebook mais mes amis aiment/commentent pas mal donc, parfois, ça arrive dans mon fil d'actualité. Curieuse comme pas possible (enfin si, clairement, c'est possible, la preuve) je regarde souvent les vidéos associées (en général pour mon plus grand malheur, m'enfin)._

 _Cet OS est donc inspiré d'une de ces vidéos. J'ai gardé le lien (enfin non mais j'ai recherché le vidéo sur google après et je suis bonne fouineuse quand je suis motivée). Je vais partager la vidéo concernée sur ma page ;-)_

 _Il y a toute la meute_ actuelle _plus Isaac. Je peux pas faire mon deuil d'Isaac (même si y a pas réellement de deuil à faire pour Isaac, m'enfin, bref) ce petit est obligé (ou presque obligé) d'être là (mais vous avez déjà dû le remarquer)_

 _Cet OS, comme les autres, a été corrigé par LiliEhlm ! Merciii =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **L'homme de l'étang**

Plusieurs tentes avaient été dressées près de l'étang et de nombreux dormeurs les occupaient encore.

Il fallait dire que, loup ou pas loup, dormir à la (presque) belle étoile... c'était pas si facile.

Elles étaient même pas belles, les étoiles, d'abord !

La tête partout sauf là où il fallait, Peter quittait la tente et son confort tout relatif (surtout tout relatif) pour aller rejoindre Stiles.

L'humain était réveillé depuis un moment.

Dur dur d'avoir le sommeil sûr quand Isaac et Scott semblaient en pleine partie de « Mais qui ronflera le plus fort ? »

Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Kira et Derek pouvaient supporter ce boucan, eux qui dormaient juste à côté.

\- On devrait les tuer. Ça leur apprendrait à faire un tel boucan !

\- On ne tue pas quelqu'un parce qu'il ronfle.

\- Ah. Parce que c'est ça qu'ils font ? S'étonna Peter en se tournant vers la tente de Derek. T'es sûr ?

Stiles ricana.

Un thermos de café dans les mains, l'hyperactif avait des cernes à faire pâlir de jalousie un... un... un euh... un...

Un fétichiste des cernes.

\- Ça existe, selon toi, les fétichistes des cernes ?

\- Hein ?

Réponse très intelligente et hautement éclairée de la part de Stiles... mais fallait l'excuser !

\- T'as raison. On va dire que oui.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De fétichistes des cernes.

Bah ouais !

Normal, non.

Non ?

Ah bah OK, d'accord.

\- Ça existe, ça ? Un fétichiste des cernes ?

Peter roula des yeux.

Sans rien dire, manquant une occasion en or de se moquer, il retira le thermos des mains de l'humain.

\- Hey ! C'est mon mien !

\- C'était ton mon tien. C'est mon mon mien, maintenant.

Stiles grommela.

Il se demandait qui était le crétin qui avait trouvé malin de convaincre tout le monde d'aller faire du camping.

Ah. Ouais.

 _Il_ était le-dit crétin.

C'était malin !

o o o

La répartition des tentes, la veille, avait été beaucoup de choses... sauf une partie de plaisir.

Scott et Kira, ça avait mis tout le monde d'accord.

Le reste ? Nettement moins.

Derek ne voulait ni de son oncle, ni de Stiles.

Stiles voulait aucun Hale, ni Malia (qui comptait à cinquante pour-cent comme une Hale, après tout) avec qui il n'était plus en très très bons termes.

Lydia avait refusé le psychopathe (« Rooh, tout de suite les grands mots. Sociopathe, peut-être. Psychopathe je réfute ! »), Mister Univers Grognon et le taré hyperactif (« Je t'aime bien, Stiles, mais pas au point d'être prête à te supporter toute la nuit. Faut pas pousser. »)

Malia ne voulait pas de Hale non plus (oui, personne ne voulait d'eux).

Et Isaac, dans tout ça ?

Isaac était gentil et s'en foutait.

Tout le monde s'en mettait déjà suffisamment sur la tronche, à son humble avis. La ramener ne serait même pas drôle.

Derek, le premier, avait remarqué le silence d'Isaac.

Derek le premier, donc, avait demandé Isaac.

Et... oui... tout le monde avait commencé à se battre pour le loup-garou qui marmonnait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester en France, tiens, au moins ils étaient pas tarés là-bas.

Ou peut-être un peu.

Un peu plus qu'un peu.

Mais toujours moins qu'eux !

\- Et, sinon, on existe, nous, avait marmonné Liam, debout avec Mason près du tas de tentes.

\- Écrase, Dunbar. Toi tu dors avec Mason, avait claqué Stiles, intransigeant.

Kira et Scott.

Liam et Mason.

Tous les autres.

Ça avançait un peu.

\- Pourquoi serais-tu celui qui dors avec Isaac ? Tu n'as même pas été sage, cette année.

\- Et toi oui, peut-être ? Tu as encore essayé de tuer Scott !

\- Et je mérite bien une petite récompense pour ça, non ? Je suis celui qui me donne le plus de mal pour le tuer.

De l'avis des membres de la meute, cette conversation était pour ainsi dire normale.

Elle ne l'aurait plus été s'il y avait eu un spectateur extérieur.

\- On a qu'à tirer à pile ou face.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi je veux dormir avec Isaac ! S'était écrié Stiles.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Moi aussi.

Peter grogna.

\- Quelqu'un aurait une pièce à cinq faces, par hasard ? Non ? Personne ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Bon et bien, je me dévoue et je veux bien dormir avec Isaac, alors.

Le plus grand de la meute haussa les sourcils.

La situation avait un quelque chose d'irréel.

De grisant, également.

Derek, Peter, Lydia, Stiles et Malia se disputaient pour l'avoir, lui, Isaac.

La classe, non ?

\- Sinon, on peut peut-être me laisser choisir avec qui je dors, non ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Non.

Peter et Stiles avaient tranché d'une même voix.

C'était clair, net, précis.

Pas de discussion possible.

Impossible de les contredire.

Il les contredit.

Il était Isaac, après tout.

Il avait le droit.

\- Je préférerais être avec Derek.

Le point de non retour fut atteint à ce moment-là.

Tous regrettèrent de ne pas avoir filmé la scène.

Derek tira la langue à son oncle, fier d'avoir gagné.

\- Boooon... à nous quatre, alors, sourit Peter (le seul à ne pas être plus choqué que ça par son neveu).

\- Hors de question, répondirent Malia et Lydia d'une même voix.

\- Bon... bah... Stiles avec Peter et Malia et Lydia à deux.

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Ils se regardaient tous et n'osaient l'ouvrir (pour une fois).

Ce fut finalement Scott qui prit la parole.

\- En fait, ça paraît juste ultra logique comme répartition, quand on y pense.

\- Parle pour toi, grognèrent Peter et Stiles, les bras croisés, boudeurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, le loup-garou et l'humain étaient aussi satisfaits que les autres par cette répartition.

Peter avait découvert que Stiles, quand il ne sauvait pas le monde (enfin... surtout les fesses de son meilleur ami) pouvait très bien l'enquiquiner (le monde, hein, pas les fesses).

Stiles avait appris, lui, que, lorsque Peter laissait ses envies de meurtres au placard, il pouvait avoir des idées lumineuses.

\- D'ici deux heures, ils font même plus sac à part, constata Liam qui regardait, exaspéré, Peter et Stiles comploter.

\- Parle pas de malheur, supplia Derek. Une entente et une alliance entre ces deux-là serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

Derek n'exagérait pas.

Pas dans sa tête, en tout cas.

o o o

\- Salut, souffla Liam, arrivant vers Peter et Stiles en baillant. Vous êtes déjà debout ?

\- Non. Là on dors encore. C'est juste nos hologrammes. T'en as d'autres, des questions ?

\- Y a du café ?

Peter ricana face à la mine déconfite de Stiles... et le petit sourire narquois de Liam achevait parfaitement la scène.

Le chiot n'était pas un trop mauvais Bêta !

\- Non. On a tout donné aux poissons du lac. De l'étang. On s'en fout.

Assis sur la table de pique-nique près de laquelle ils s'étaient posés, Stiles fut aux premières loges pour la réaction de Peter.

Le lycan, pas du tout chiant, avait après tout choisi de s'installer sur le banc PILE devant Stiles.

Et il venait de sursauter, donnant un coup de tête dans les mains de l'humain (qui se donna alors un coup de poing, purement anecdotique, dans le nez).

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai une idée, souffla le loup-garou. Viens.

Sans laisser à Stiles le temps de dire Quidditch (ce qui aurait été, qui plus est, un chouïa étrange vu le contexte) Peter attrapa l'humain par le poignet et le tira à l'écart.

Liam les regarda faire, amusé.

Avec Mason, il était celui qui craignait le moins Peter, quand bien même avaient-ils tous deux d'excellentes raisons de se méfier.

On ne le dira jamais assez, après tout, mais les psychopathes (« Sociopathe ! Bon sang ! Vous me saoulez à la fin ! ») sont dangereux.

Oui monsieur. Oui madame.

Dangereux !

Les deux complices revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Sourire curieux aux lèvres, Liam essayait de deviner qui serait leur victime matinale.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile à trouver.

o o o

\- Vous voulez mourir ? Demanda Liam en voyant le loup-garou et l'humain essayer d'ouvrir la tente de Derek et Isaac.

\- Déjà fait, se contenta de répondre Peter, balayant la remarque de la main.

\- Non mais vous allez quand même pas déranger Derek... si ?

Si.

Si, si si. Mille fois si. Toujours si.

Si ! Ils allaient déranger Derek.

Stiles et Peter, sans avoir à se concerter, attrapèrent chacun un coin du matelas gonflable et tirèrent. Tirèrent. Tirèrent.

Ils tiraient tellement qu'ils approchaient de l'étang.

Et plus ils tiraient, et plus ils s'approchaient de l'eau, plus ils souriaient.

Pourquoi tant de haine, mon dieu ? Songea Liam, certain que les deux coupables allaient mourir.

Il allaient d'ailleurs filmer leur propre mort.

Ou plutôt avaient demandé à Liam (pour ne pas dire exigé. Le jeune loup n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir eu le choix) de filmer leur suicide à retardement.

\- Je vous le redis... mais je ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous.

\- Tu n'es pas nous, Liam, s'agaça Peter. Alors écrase et filme au lieu de faire ton rabat-joie.

Liam s'écrasa et filma.

Ne pas contrarier un gars qui a tué un petit paquet de monde était sa bonne idée de la journée.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous tuera ? S'inquiéta Stiles lorsqu'ils furent vraiment sur le point de mettre Derek à l'eau.

Peter se tourna vers lui et, cinq secondes et demi, parut réfléchir.

\- Honnêtement ? Oui. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

Ni une, ni deux, le lycanthrope termina leur labeur et donna la dernière poussée nécessaire pour que le matelas (et Derek avec) puisse joyeusement (ou tristement, c'est le matelas qui décide) dériver.

\- Il va nous tuer.

\- Oui.

\- Et on sera mort.

\- Y a des chances, oui.

\- Et ce sera triste.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Faut voir. On deviendra peut-être des esprits frappeurs. Ça peut être bien, ça.

Liam roula des yeux tandis que Stiles éclatait de rire.

Cette idée l'intéressait plutôt bien.

Pas du tout étrange.

Mason choisit ce moment pour arriver, suivi de Kira.

Pas plus réveillé que Liam avant lui, l'humain approcha du petit groupe de petit dormeurs et demanda d'une (petite) voix :

\- Pourquoi Derek dérive ?

\- Il espère croiser un iceberg et couler. À défaut d'une porte, il a pris son matelas.

Mason grimaça.

\- Parle pas de Titanic, steuplait. J'ai horreur de ce film.

\- Je sais.

Mason ne se demanda pas comment Peter Hale pouvait savoir ce genre de choses.

C'était flippant qu'il sache, certes... mais quelque chose lui disait que ça le serait encore plus de savoir comment le loup savait.

\- Mais pourquoi il dérive ?

\- Isaac et Scott ronflaient trop.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils font un boucan de malade.

Le meilleur ami de Liam se tourna vers Kira.

\- Comment tu peux dormir près de Scott. Tu es une sorcière, en plus d'être une Kitsune ?

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir dormi ?

o o o

Trois minutes suffirent pour voir Lydia, Malia et Scott débarquer à leur tour.

Malia fut la seule à s'étonner de voir son cousin perdu au milieu de l'étang.

\- Comment il peut ne pas couler ? Demanda-t-elle, tête penchée, yeux plissés, comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux comprendre.

Peter haussa les épaules.

Il était content que son neveu ne coule pas. Le pourquoi ? Il s'en fichait.

Hey ! Le réveil n'en serait que plus drôle !

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Peter, toujours, haussa les épaules, encore.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Pourquoi Derek ?

\- Car c'est lui le plus drôle.

Seul Stiles trouva la réponse hilarante.

Se tortillant (très intelligemment d'ailleurs) de rire sur sa table, il donna un coup de genou dans la tête de Peter qui râla de suite.

Avant de se taire.

Un grognement, venant du matelas, avait capté son attention.

Liam recommença à filmer.

\- Qu'est-ce q...

Derek, émergeant, regardait autour de lui.

Ce... ce n'était... ce n'était pas sa tente, ça.

\- Peter ! Stiles !

Les deux concernés riaient comme des bossus.

Ils aimaient mettre Derek en rogne, y avait pas à dire.

C'était le remède à tous les maux !

De la tente, le dernier endormi sortait péniblement pour voir pourquoi diable Derek hurlait après les deux idiots.

Idiots qui avaient, en plus, passé toute la nuit à ricaner, l'empêchant de bien dormir.

\- Bah, Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de l'étang ?

Les deux bossus n'en pouvaient plus.

Stiles tomba de la table, atterrit sur le banc vide et termina sa chute par terre (dans la terre, justement).

Le hasard faisait bien les choses, non ?

Peter allait mourir... mais Derek n'aurait pas le loisir de le tuer une seconde fois.

Le rire aurait raison de lui ; pas la violence.

Derek essaya de se redresser.

« C'est une mauvaise idéééééééée. » Songea toute la meute.

« Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! » était plutôt l'était d'esprit de Peter, à deux doigts de taper dans ses mains.

SPLAAAACH !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ce qui devait arriver arrivait toujours.

Si le loup-garou grognon n'avait pas encore été parfaitement réveillé... c'était désormais chose faite.

Seule sa tête dépassait de l'eau.

Même de loin, on devinait son regard assassin.

Prudent, Peter alla aider Stiles à se relever et le tira jusqu'à la Jeep garée un peu plus loin.

Il n'allait tout de même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à partir avec la Camaro, tout de même.

\- Pourquoi on prend pas la Camaro ? Demanda l'humain, l'air de rien.

Peter loucha sur l'humain.

Il pesa une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre de la chose... pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur de calcul.

Un cafouillage dans les virgules, quelque chose de bien !

\- Il va vraiment nous tuer, tu en as conscience ?

Le loup voulait juste s'assurer que Stiles sache les risques encourus.

Comme pour donner raison à l'aîné, on entendait Derek hurler :

\- Je vais vous tuer ! Tous les deux ! Vous arracher le cœur à la petite cuillère ! Vous énucléer ! Vous occire ! Vous...

\- Tant qu'il me brûle pas, moi, ça m'va, chuchota Peter à Stiles tout en s'installant au volant.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait rire de cette remarque et se garda donc du moindre commentaire.

Pour une fois.

\- J'espère que tu avais rien de prévu pour la semaine. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de disparaître quelques temps.

\- Avec la voiture de Derek ?

\- Faut bien une compensation.

* * *

Fin.

 _On m'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer que Derek s'en prenait souvent plein la tronche de la part de Stiles et Peter... et bien aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, faut croire. héhé._

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _Comme dit plus haut, la vidéo qui m'a inspiré cet OS sera postée dessus ;)_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
